Severus's saviour
by Kakkle
Summary: When Voldemort discovers where Severus's loyalties lay, Severus finds his life in danger as vlodemort hunts for his traitor. Only one person can help him. Too bad for him that it's an insufferable know it all
1. Will you help me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will sniff sniff But let me live in my little fantasy where I do own Harry Potter and a certain Draco Malfoy!**

Hermione looked up in shock as a shadow was cast over her Potions textbook. Looking up she saw the familiar bitter face of Professor Snape. Looking down his nose at her, he motioned for her to continue while he watched, waiting, hoping that she would screw up under the pressure and he would finally be able to give her a F after all those year of waiting.

"Miss Granger". Hermione looked up and saw pure contempt in his eyes. "Please stay back after class" The dreaded 5 words no Gryffindor wanted to hear. But wait, Had Professor Snape, the most feared professor in Hogwarts and possibly Europe just said please? And to a muggle born. Hermione was confused and then realized that she hadn't replied

"Yes sir" she said politely before looking back at her text book. As he walked away Hermione looked up and caught Harry's eye. Something was suspicious and they both knew it even if Ron had not picked up on the potions master's politeness. When class finally was let out, Hermione stayed back and waited for the class to leave before she approached Snape.

"You wanted me to stay back sir"

Asked Hermione as she approached the Professor. He looked up at her with disgust in his eyes. Usually that look would have made her cringe but she remembered that he had been polite to her in class and knew something big was up.

Miss Granger, Please take a seat. Professor Dumbledore will be here in a minute"

He said motioning for her to sit. Puzzled, Hermione took a seat and waited. It wasn't long before Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door and came in. Looking around he saw Hermione sitting at her desk looking scared and he smiled

"It's ok Miss Granger, You are not in trouble"

He said whilst motioning Professor Snape to come over and join them. Hermione looked back and forth between the professors and was still as confused as ever. Unable to take the suspense, she blurted out

"What's going on sir"

Dumbledore smiled the infamous smile he had that implied he knew everything.

"My dear, there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to be honest with you"

He said looking between his potions professor and his head girl.

"Professor Snape needs your help, but will not willingly ask for it"

He continued smiling at Snapes sneer and Hermione's worried look, after a quick pause he continued,

"As you know from all the times you have spied on the order with those marvelous extendable ears, Professor Snape is a spy for the order. He acts as a death eater and reports back to us. I am sure Miss Granger that you understand what a dangerous job that is. I am afraid that he has been found out by Voldemort."

At this statement Snape turned white and Hermione gasped and looked over at him. Suddenly remembering they were asking her for help, she grew wary and motioned for Dumbledore to continue. Taking her hint, Dumbledore continued on

"I am sure you know of the spell which involves a secret keeper, and will keep the victim, shall we say, safe? Well we need to place that charm on Severus, and we need you to be his secret keeper"

Hermione nodded relieved that that was all, she was sure she could handle that, and if Dumbledore thought she could then she must be able to.

"This is where the catch comes in"

Said Dumbledore pulling Hermione out of her thoughts

"The catch sir?"

Asked Hermione getting more worried by the second

"You must live with him during term and holidays as long as you are his secret keeper. This enhances the strength of the spell and there is no way of the secret being let out of the bag as you are indeed safe as well"

Said Dumbledore feeling a lot of empathy for the girl. At this announcement, Hermione gasped. Who would want to live with Professor Snape _voluntarily?_ Seeing the thoughts going through her head, Professor Snape spoke up,

"I would not normally ask you anything, not even in class for you are an insufferable know it all in my opinion, but you were his choice"

At this he motioned at Dumbledore who was sitting back with a lemon drop,

"But we need to know your answer soon as my life is in danger more so with every passing minute. You are clever enough to help me, even if I don't want your help, what is your answer?"

Hermione gulped and looked at her potions professor and then to the headmaster. After about 5 minutes she looked directly at her potions with no trace of emotion in her eyes and stated,

"I have decided that I ……."

**A/N He he he I'm so evil aren't I! Will she or wont she! I want five reviews before I update so please R&R peeps! **


	2. Like an equal

**Disclaimer: Do you own Harry Potter? Cause I don't!**

**xMischiefManaged013: Thanks! I'm Glad you like it so far! And sorry for being evil lol**

**snapehermionelover: I know I'm evil! (Evil laugh) but at least it kept you hooked! I'm taking pity on you and updating lol**

**Kristen: I hope this is soon enough for you!**

**Barb8: thanks for your review! I have no idea where this is going! You may be right though…..**

**Holla: Glad you like it! You're my 5th reviewer so I can update now!**

_Flashback: Hermione gulped and looked at her potions professor and then to the headmaster. After about 5 minutes she looked directly at her potions with no trace of emotion in her eyes and stated,_

"_I have decided that I ……."_

_End of flashback_

"I will help you"

Dumbledore got up and smiled at Hermione, He had known that she would, but he also knew much more than he let on. A brief flash of relief flashed across Snapes face for a sheer second before he caught himself and replaced it with this trade mark sneer.

"Excellent, Thank you Miss Granger"

Said Professor Dumbledore walking over to her and putting his hand on he shoulder. Hermione acknowledged the Professors thanks but her eyes remained glued to the potions master without a trace of emotion within them.

"I do have one condition though"

Said Hermione who was speaking to Dumbledore but had her eyes to Snape the entire time. Professor Dumbledore did not seem surprised and nodded to show he was listening before he too turned to look at Snape.

"I want Professor Snape to treat me like a real human being with real feelings. And for him to do that I expect him to stop calling me an insufferable know-it-all and acting all superior because I have muggle parents"

Hermione finished her sentence and waited to see Snapes response. He was looking at the ground and at hearing this request he looked up surprised.

"That's all?"

He asked, curious that Hermione wasn't asking for payment or anything. Looking back on that moment, Snape would think how stupid he was to think Hermione would want payment; she wasn't that sort of person. Hermione nodded and said

"That's it, can you manage that?"

Snape nodded and muttered a yes. At this Dumbledore stood up and rubbed his hands together with a big smile on his face and his eyes twinkling fiercely.

"Excellent! Miss Granger if you'll meet me in my office in 20 minutes so we can arrange the spell, Severus I'm sure we will speak soon!"

Said Dumbledore before he left the dungeon, leaving Hermione and Snape sitting in silence. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Snape looked up and looked at Hermione. As much as he hated to ask a student a question, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked

"Miss Granger, Why would you want to help me? I could understand if it were, well any other teacher in the school, but why me? You hate me….everyone does"

Hermione looked up and saw sadness in her potions professors eyes which she realized had been there the whole time; you just had to look hard enough to see it.

"I don't hate you"

She replied making him look up at her with even more curiosity

"I don't hate anyone, and I can see past your mean act and I understand you, I wouldn't trust any one else to help you except perhaps Professor Dumbledore"

With this she got up and left the classroom, leaving Snape more and more confused.

A/N Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm super busy at the moment! Read on and enjoy!


End file.
